


Rite of spring

by colorcoded



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Humor, Implied Dismemberment, Incest Kink, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: A mash-up between Frozen and anOglaf comic: Spring won't return to Arendelle unless some brave soul can make the Snow Queen come. After many failed attempts, Anna takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Rite of spring

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi, a wild Disney Kink fill appears! Written for [this prompt](https://disney-kink.dreamwidth.org/2799.html?thread=6196463#cmt6196463) at disney_kink. I sort of mashed up Anna's personality with that of the comic's mercenary so Anna is a bit more confident and competent here than she is in the movie. Merry Christmas / happy new year!

"Nnn... I'm—so close—"

Hans managed a weak smile. He just had to hold out a little longer. If he did, he'd be the hero of Arendelle.

At first, he'd practically jumped to volunteer for the task. Who could imagine that he'd be able to become Arendelle's savior by banging its queen? It was too perfect. And indeed, at the beginning, being admitted to her icy bedchamber, as so many suitors had been before, and later seeing her spread beneath him, pleasure written on her face, as he worked his cock in and out—he'd never been so aroused.

But now it was a trial to keep going. His penis felt like it was on fire, every stroke feeling like the skin was being rubbed raw. Luckily, judging from the expression of bliss on the queen's face, Elsa hadn't noticed the winces Hans was making; all he had to do was power through it and the kingdom was as good as his.

Just as he was reaching a state where he felt like he'd finally conquered the pain, he heard a snapping sound and the clink of ice. Something had dropped to the floor and absent-mindedly he picked it up before realizing in horror what it was.

The world spinning around him painfully, the last thing he remembered hearing before losing consciousness was the queen's frantic, "Oh my God, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

When a burly snowman brought Hans's limp body down the mountainside, Anna made up her mind that she was done waiting.

She'd waited patiently as her advisers had consulted with the stone trolls about how to bring spring back to Arendelle. When they finally returned, though, and she'd pressed them to share with her what they'd found out, they'd been cagey.

"It requires..." (a cough) "a certain act."

"Yes?"

"An act of love... er... rather, a particular act of love-making."

"You mean..."

Another adviser stepped in. "In order to thaw the snows, someone must go to the queen on the mountaintop and via intercourse, er... bring her to orgasm."

Unsurprisingly, there were many volunteers to do just that. So then Anna had waited patiently as aspiring heroes set off to pleasure the Snow Queen and bring spring back to Arendelle. They all returned early and possibly also afflicted with hypothermia and third-degree frostbite.

Anna listened to their accounts, and from them learned that Elsa—apparently also aware of what was needed in order to save Arendelle—had received them as warmly as could be expected, given the whole situation. Her _skin_ on the other hand was continually ice cold, even when she was turned on. In fact, that made it worse, perhaps, since her ice magic had the tendency to spiral out of control when she was feeling any sort of emotion.

Hans was the latest volunteer. He'd been reluctant to step up out of his love for Anna, he said, but he also had an obligation to her to do all in his power to save Arendelle.

With Hans's unsuccessful return, Anna decided that the time for waiting was over; it was her turn to act. She'd tried suggesting many times that she go, but her advisers had refused to even consider the possibility. That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Anna put on her warmest set of clothes, packed a few essentials in her satchel, and set out from the castle through the thick snow.

After walking for most of the night, she at last found an inn where she was able to sleep for a few hours. As she was eating breakfast the next morning, she happened to overhear a man talking to the innkeep.

"... anyone last night?"

"Not that I know of," the innkeep replied. "Fewer takers lately, huh, Kristoff?"

"Still beats selling ice in this weather. Well, if anyone who wants up to the Snow Queen's castle, let me know."

Anna's ears perked up at that. She later found him outside harnessing his reindeer to his sled.

"I heard you talking to the innkeep," Anna said to the man, Kristoff. "I need to go up to the castle."

The man's response was a puzzled expression.

After a short pause, Anna added, "Umm, sooo... can you take me?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Kristoff said quickly. "I just don't see a lot of women going up to the castle. Anyway, I can take you, no problem, but it'll cost you. Ever since Arendelle froze over, it's the only source of income Sven and I've got."

"Deal." Anna paid him generously and then the two were on the way up the mountain.

"Whoa..." Anna said as light sparkled off a tall spire of ice nestled beneath a craggy peak.

"Breathtaking, right?" the sleigh driver replied. "I never get tired of seeing it."

"So that's where the Snow Queen lives?"

"Yep, shouldn't be more than an hour from here. So you're here to do some sightseeing?"

"I've got some important business," Anna answered matter-of-factly, clasping her hands around her knee, and left it at that.

Kristoff was good on his word. They had left the inn early in the morning and arrived an hour or two before sunset. Not bad. The sled pulled up to the front door of the castle and Anna clambered out.

Anna took a few steps to the door when she heard throat-clearing behind her. Kristoff stood with his palm up.

"Oh, right, tip." Anna said, rummaging through her satchel for some spare change.

Kristoff thanked her for her business and Anna turned her attention back to the gigantic glittering castle of ice in front of her. She stepped up to the palace door and knocked on it heavily with a fist. A moment later, the pair of doors swung inward of their own accord, creaking softly. "Here goes," she thought to herself as she went inside.

Elsa was sitting on a bed shaped like a six-pointed snowflake, when the door to her boudoir opened. She looked up, lips about to form a tentative smile, but the smile quickly fell away into a shocked gape at the small caped figure who stepped inside. "A-Anna!"

"Hi, Elsa," her sister said cheerfully. "I like the new look."

Reddening, Elsa pulled her sheets up to cover the scintillating ice crystal negligee that she'd made for herself after fleeing Arendelle. "Anna! What are you doing here?!"

Anna climbed up onto the bed beside Elsa, a confident smirk on her face. She grabbed the sheet with mittened hands and pulled it away. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked as she grabbed the top of Elsa's gown and also gave it a sharp tug, baring the young queen's breasts. Anna wasted no time cupping the exposed breasts in her hands and squeezing. "I'm here to break the curse."

Elsa let out an involuntary moan as the rough surface of a glove flicked over her nipples. And she could feel the other glove tracing along her leg, the bit of her thigh exposed by the slit of her negligee. Bit by bit, Elsa felt the skirt of the gown being pushed up until her bare pussy was exposed to the air.

"No underwear?" Anna asked teasingly as she ran a mitten along Elsa's slit. The familiar tone snapped Elsa out of her reverie. She twisted away, pushing Anna back. "Are you crazy, Anna?"

"What's wrong?"

"We're sisters!"

"So? That doesn't stop me from breaking the curse, does it?" Anna said.

"Well, I guess probably not," Elsa admitted. "But you know that's not what I'm worried about!"

"What's the issue? I'm willing to do this to save Arendelle, and I hope you are too. And if people have a problem with that, well, it's better this than having our city trapped in ice."

Elsa ran fingers anxiously through her hair. This was just so impulsive—so... so... _typical_ of Anna. "Look Anna, even if we wanted to do this, there's still the issue of... of..."

"Anatomy?" Anna offered. "I think I have the solution to that, though." She rummaged through her satchel and, from it, produced a cock fashioned from wood, to which was attached a pair of leather straps.

Elsa studied it doubtfully. "I don't know if that will work," she said.

"But if it has the chance of saving Arendelle, it's worth a try, isn't it?"

Something twinged inside Elsa. Those very words were things she had told herself countless times over the past weeks, as she had taken suitor after suitor into her bed. Was she any more desperate now than she had been before? In fact, once she got past the shock of seeing Anna, Elsa had to admit the feeling underneath was... _relief,_ the relief of seeing a familiar face after a parade of strangers.

There was only one objection left.

"I might hurt you," Elsa said. It was her oldest nightmare and her biggest fear.

"Don't worry," Anna said, holding up her gloved hands. "I'm wearing three layers of everything and none of it's coming off. So, are we doing this or no?"

Elsa considered for a moment and finally said, "Fine."

As Anna gleefully attached the strap-on, Elsa laid back, pulled her dress up around her hips, and stared idly up at the ceiling, the six-sided patterns of light-infused ice above her head.

Half a minute later, the bed shifted as Anna climbed on it once again and positioned herself between Elsa's spread legs. The first thing Anna did, though, was reach out with her gloved hands to place them heavily on Elsa's breasts, massaging them back and forth.

Elsa suppressed a moan as a thrill of pleasure ran down her spine at the intense sensation. "Anna—is this really... necessary?"

"Yeah, Elsa, because you look really tense."

"I'm not tense," Elsa snapped tensely.

Anna rolled Elsa's nipples with thumb and finger on each hand. "Just... relax. Ignore me and focus on the sensations."

Elsa did as Anna suggested, closing her eyes and focusing on the texture of the leather of the gloves as it traced across her sensitive skin. She found her breath catching and her back arching upward into the touch. Already, a familiar feeling of coolness was pooling between her legs.

Satisfied with Elsa's state of mind, Anna withdrew her hands and moved them lower, to Elsa's thighs, which she pushed up and apart, exposing her pussy and giving Anna a better angle for entry. She worked in the cock slowly. 

There was very little wetness to provide lubrication, but for some reason it did not cause any issues for Elsa. She had always been able to take the cocks of her would-be suitors whatever their size or speed—perhaps her ice magic was part of that. The ice that crystallized between her legs was a part of her, easing rather than hindering the sex. By contrast, the high friction always eventually ended up causing problems for her suitors.

After bearing down on Elsa gradually and several more forceful thrusts, Anna managed to get the cock all the way in. "How's that feel?"

"It feels—it feels—" Elsa's mind was having difficulty forming full thoughts. She squirmed against the thick cock inside her, delight thrilling through her at the feeling as it pressed against the walls of her cunt, as she felt so pinned in place by the object.

"All right then," Anna said, taking that as a positive response. She withdrew the cock most of the way and then rammed it in again. Elsa's breath hitched in her throat at the sudden intrusion, and then she let out a shuddering exhale as the cock withdrew. Before her exhale was done, though, she was being filled again.

Elsa felt her face flush. Though she did not particularly wish to have intercourse—especially not under these odd, ritualistic sort of circumstances—she couldn't deny how much her body enjoyed it. Every time, once a cock was inside her, was working its way into and out of her, she found she needed more. Now was no exception. Elsa's hips rocked, shifting forward to eagerly swallow the cock, then rocking back so that the cock slid out of her faster, so that it could ram into her again.

Anna's mittened hands pressed down on her thighs, forcing her legs open wider, driving into her deeper.

Beneath Anna, Elsa thrashed, her hands grabbing fistfuls of sheets as she tried to get a grip on the pleasure. Across her skin, little ice crystals began to dot her skin instead of sweat.

Anna settled into a rhythm, punctuated by Elsa's gasps and moans. After a minute or two of this, she shifted, hooking one of Elsa's ankles around her shoulder as she continued to pound mercilessly into her passage.

"Oh God oh God, don't stop," Elsa begged into a pillow, her initial reluctance having by this point melted away entirely.

Anna looked down at the artificial cock, noting that she must be getting closer. Its surface was covered with a layer of ice, as were Elsa's inner thighs. The two surfaces scraped against each other with a dry crunching sound. Internally, Anna winced at what it must have been like for Elsa's previous suitors. But she was fine so far; Elsa was fine too.

More than fine, judging by Elsa's body language—the squirming, the flush, the noises deep in her throat.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Anna asked. Her fingers twitched, wanting to reach down to press against Elsa's clit and add even more to the pleasure her sister was currently experiencing. But it had to be a specific act. She couldn't risk possibly getting this wrong and bungling it, not when she had gone through such effort, and when Elsa had faced so many disappointments. It must have been hell, not being able to come.

But the good news was that so far, the trusty wooden cock seemed to be getting the job done.

The thick ice distorted the figures inside into indistinct blobs of color but Kristoff was able to get the gist of what was going on. And fortunately, the sound carried outside the room just fine, subjecting Kristoff to a truly wonderful stream of noises.

"Oh, Anna! Nnn, yes, there, harder—please—nnn...!"

"This hard enough for you?" Even more energetic movement from the orange and pink and brown blob on the right.

"Oh, yes, oh God—that feels—amazing, I—"

Kristoff held his erect penis in one hand and was rubbing its length eagerly. The noises coming from the boudoir were filled with such intense, barely-restrained pleasure that he had quickly become aroused from it. He had to admit that this wasn't his first time eavesdropping: he had also spied on a few of the early suitors' attempts, but had very, very quickly learned it was NOT worth it. This one, however, seemed to be going well so far. "Can you believe it," he whispered to Sven, "they said they were _sisters._ " (Sven, as always, just disapproved of the spying and wanted them to head back down the mountain already. Reindeers just didn't have an appreciation for human notions of sex appeal.) 

"Oh God, Anna, I can't, I—I'm comMMMM—"

Just then a wild blast of wind roared through the corridors of the ice palace, bringing with it shining particles of ice—or magic? ice magic? Kristoff hastily tucked his prick back into his breeches and crouched down near the ice wall to avoid the brunt of the gale, peeking around a raised arm at the rapidly flowing stream.

And then it was over. The air was still. Kristoff rushed to the front door of the palace and ran out into the snow in time to see the blast of shining crystals take to the sky and form a gigantic snowflake before disappearing.

He turned to Sven. "Wow... I think she actually did it."

Anna flopped down next to Elsa, exhausted. Elsa too was utterly spent, almost ready to fall into a deep, deep slumber at such a thorough fucking.

With a glove, Anna brushed away some of the icicles that had formed between Elsa's legs, and drew the filmy, gauze-like sheets up to cover her body.

"Anna?" Elsa said sleepily. "Thank you. I really needed that."

"I know. Have a good rest, Elsa," Anna said, laying a kiss on her sister's forehead.

The last thing Anna had to do before leaving was take off the cock. She unbuckled the straps and for a moment she stood holding the cock in her gloved hand before deciding to leave it on top of one of Elsa's dressers, instead of placing it in her satchel again. Elsa might be able to make good use of it while she was gone. And if not, well, it would come in handy again if Anna had to make another trek up the mountain.


End file.
